Aunque sea un instante
by sue-zoe
Summary: Si lo pide. Si lo ordena estará a sus pies, también en su cama… Para Sebastian no es extraño el terminar así… Desconoce sin embargo, lo acogedor que puede llegar a ser su compañía para el joven conde…


Estaba harto, la primera vez que había pedido los favores sexuales de Sebastian habían sido en un momento de debilidad, o eso era lo que quería creer, como fuese, ahora el demonio parecía haberse apegado - aparte de a su alma – a su cuerpo ya que no dejaba de provocarle, en cualquier lugar, en cualquier ocasión. Ciel estaba más que seguro de que ésta era la forma en que el mayor se divertía, burlándose de su sufrimiento, de sus necesidades, de sus bajos deseos como el ser humano que era…

- Ahh… - Ciel cerró con fuerza los ojos, al parecer Sebastian empezaba a eyacular en su interior - ¿Qué no te dije que lo hicieras fuera?

- Lo siento joven amo – Sonrió.

- No importa – Puso cara de indiferencia mientras aún sentía como el líquido tibio lo inundaba - Sebastian – Llamó.

- ¿Si joven amo?

- …Abrá…Abrázame… - Pidió mientras su cuerpo permanecía bajo el del mayordomo.

- ¿? – Lo miró sorprendido, no era partidario de semejantes muestras de afecto - ¿Se encuentra bien joven amo? Creo que pasar tiempo con el príncipe le ha afectado.

- ¡Ushhh cállate y abrázame! ¡Es una orden! – Emitió totalmente ruborizado y con los ojos cerrados.

Los brazos fueron acogiendo poco a poco la figura de un niño ansiado de cariño. Como si fuera un acto desconocido que acababa de copiar de algún lugar, Sebastian depositó su cabeza en uno de los pequeños hombros de Ciel, degustó entonces con su agudo olfato un exquisito aroma que brotaba de la piel del infante.

- Como ordene mi lord.

Ciel permaneció quieto, por más que trataba no podía ocultar su sonrojo. Estar de aquella forma con Sebastian…se sentía raro, inclusive le parecía agradable. Sus brazos grandes y hasta podría llegar a decirse que protectores le brindaban la sensación aliviadora.

El mayordomo se apartó y al quedar de frente al niño retiró unos cuantos mechones de su frente, lo suficiente para observar la huella del contrato en su ojo derecho.

De un suave movimiento, el conde retiró su casi angelical rostro (Sue: según mi opinión Ciel es un angelito con cachitos XD) prácticamente se enrolló en las sabanas y se dejó caer en el colchón. La humedad entre sus muslos no le incomodó mucho pues decidió quedarse con ella.

Sebastian cerró los ojos, dio una breve aclaración a sus ideas y se dispuso a recoger su traje. Mientras se abotonaba la camisa, Ciel abrió los ojos. Permaneció quieto, escuchando como sigilosamente el que acababa de ser su amante se disponía a marcharse, llevando entre sus manos lo que perecían ser sus zapatos.

- Sebastian ¿Qué crees que haces y descalzo?

- No quería interrumpir el sueño del joven amo. Pero veo que ya no…

- Me refiero a que haces fuera de la cama. En ningún momento te ordené que te marchases.

- … - El hombre lo miró con un aire un poco despectivo, como si le mirara por encima del hombro - ¿Quiere que me quede joven amo? Eso no es propio de usted.

- Creo que me he expresado suficientemente bien – El conde se esforzaba en mostrar su tez autoritaria.

- No piense que me niego a obedecer alguna de sus ordenes, al contrario… - Michaelis retomaba su sitio en la cama.

- Más te vale – Fijó su mirada en dirección apuesta al mayor.

- A diferencia de los humanos yo no tengo cosas como deseo o apetito sexual. Pero si usted lo ordena… - Una sonrisa amplia y seductora fue revelada por el demonio – No me molesta el ver al inquebrantable conde de Phantomhive decayendo ante algo como los placeres de la carne…para nada.

Ciel sintió como las manos del demonio se escurrían hacia su pequeña cintura, buscando aprisionar la frágil figura que instantes atrás formaba parte de la danza erótica que etiquetaba a los humanos. Al ser abrazado por detrás percibía como el aire tibio del mayordomo se depositaba en su nuca.

- ¿Está seguro joven amo? Recuerde que hasta que termine el día soy su mayordomo…mis deberes como tal han terminado desde hace un rato.

El conde se giro hasta quedar frente a frente con el demonio. Una corta distancia los separaba. Sin embargo Ciel no apartaba su vista gélida. Una orden quizás.

- Sé lo que quiere.

Luego de expresar aquello Sebastian se posesionó de los labios del pequeño. Ciel se impresionó, normalmente ellos tenían sexo y punto, cosas tales como caricias, besos y abrazos no existían entre ellos hasta esos momentos. Sólo penetración. Triste. Solitario. Un simple deseo satisfecho.

- ¡Sebastian! ¡No uses tu lengua! Me desagrada – Un rubor evidencia de su vergüenza.

- Je je – El mayordomo se burlaba de su infantil compañero - Esta noche seré su amante…su endemoniado amante.

Dicho esto y el mayordomo lo atrajo de nuevo. Aunque se quejase o patalease, era cierto que al invitar a su lecho a un ser proveniente de la oscuridad estaba arriesgándose a perder el control de la situación en cualquier momento. Cualquiera que fuera el caso, Sebastian era el único que lograba llenar ese vacío que nadie más podía.

- Me quedaré hasta que se duerma – Susurró con un tono de voz sensual.

- No. Permanecerás hasta mañana aquí – Recriminó autoritario y a punto de quedarse dormido – Conmigo.

- Si, mi lord.

*Fin


End file.
